


One and Only

by JONGDAESHINING



Series: EXO ship collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONGDAESHINING/pseuds/JONGDAESHINING
Summary: Chanyeol finally works up the courage to confess to his long time best friend and crush Baekhyun...





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to EXO's songs HEAVEN, STRONGER and ONE AND ONLY on repeat...so this is literally just complete fluff.  
> Have fun reading!

 

Chanyeol's palms have never been so sweaty in his entire 17 years of life.

He thoroughly blames his best friend and also crush Baekhyun for this situation.

Did he really _have_ to insist on cuddling while watching the newest Star Wars movie on the sofa in Chanyeol's cramped room?

 

And that on the day Chanyeol had planned on confessing his undying love.

 

The younger boy _really_   wanted to chicken out.

 

Why did Baekhyun have to be so perfect?

 

Chanyeol really thought he would've been fine with being just friends, but...his hormones didn't really agree.

 

Trapped, that's how Chanyeol feels. Trapped and vulnerable.

 

That is until he feels Baekhyun's eyes observing him. 

Strangely enough it makes him calm down instantly and he decides to snuggle up impossibly closer to Baekhyun.

His best friend let's out a content sigh as he turns his head to now openly stare at the taller boy.

 

It quickly turns into a staring contest.

 

And as the two unblinkinly keep eye contact, Chanyeol can't help but realise how Baehyun's eyes seem to flicker down to his lips every few seconds.

It honestly excites and terrifies him all the same.

 

He's still inwardly debating the pros and cons of just leaning down and kissing Baekhyun when that decision (and any other rational thought in his brain) is being taken from him with the soft press of lips against his.

The younger boy let's out a surprised gasp before starting to carefully move his lips against the others.

 

The kiss is warm and sweet and somehow feels like home.

 

It's everything Chanyeol has ever dreamed of.

 

When they have to seperate eventually due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs, Chanyeol dazedly thinks he could just survive off of the feeling of his best friend's lips against his.

 

As he slowly opens his eyes, he notes that his face feels _far_ too hot to be considert normal. Oh god, he's _blushing_ like some hormonal teenage boy. (Which he technically still is, but _pshh_...)

Even more embarrassed now, he feels even his ears turn beet red.

He just wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

 

The only thing that's keeping him from jumping up and just _running_ is the expression on Baekhyun's face.

He looks just as flustered as Chanyeol feels, but there is a determination in his glance that makes Chanyeol's chest suddenly feel thight.

 

They look at each other longingly for what feels like an enternity, before Chanyeol starts grinning shyly.

It's just...he feels so, _so_ happy he can't suppress his feelings in the slightest.

 

 _Now or never_ , his brain practically screams at him.

 

Almost hesitantly, he leans down again to capture Baekyun's lips with his.

They stay like that for a while, just _breathing_ together, before Chanyeol quietly confesses his crush against the other's lips.

 

"I've liked you for so long," he mumbels. _'Please like me back,'_ is what he doesn't add.

 

Baekhyun breaks off the kiss to snuggle against Chanyeol's broad chest again.

He burries his nose in the younger's sweater that smells so heavenly like him.

 

Voice muffled by the piece of clothing, he answers equally as quiet, almost coy: "I've liked you for so long, too"

He looks up to his best friend again and after a few moments of seemingly considering something, he nudges Chanyeol while grinning.

 

"That is your cue to ask me on a date, you idiot," he says and straight out _laughs_ when Chanyeol turnes red yet again.

 

"S-sorry," Chanyeol is quick to apologise.

 

And after a few seconds.

 

"Would you like to go out with me Baekie? _And_ be my boyfriend?"

 

Now it's his turn to laugh at his best friend's starstruck expression.

 

He doesn't miss the soft _"Of course"_ by his now boyfriend though.

 

And as they go back to cuddling and watching the previously forgotten movie while occasionally stealing sweet pecks from each other, Chanyeol thinks he must be the happiest person alive.

 

Baekhyun feels the exact same way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this and all my other stories on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Hoseokiesmiling)


End file.
